parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Hercules part 11
Phil so you wanna be a hero kid well whoop de doo ive been around the block before with blockheads just like you and each and everyone a disappointment pain for each in which theyre aint no ointment so much for an excuse tough kid of Zeus is asking me to jump into the fray my answer is two words but suddenly lighten strikes Phil okay Grammi so you ll help us Phil you win Hercules you wont be sorry Phil Phil gods Tummi so where do we start Phil oy vay i d giving up hope that someone would come along a fella who d ring the bell for once not the gong the kind who wins trophies wont settle for low fees at least at semi pro fees but no i get the green horn ive been out to the pasture pal my ambition gone content spend lazy days and to graze my lawn but you need an advisor a satyr but wiser a good merchandizer and whoa there goes my uncler im down to my one last hope so you ll have to do spoken rule 6 when rescuing a damzel always handle with care Hercules runs across the log to catch the damzel but trips and falls in the river Gruffi oh thats not good Tummi you okay Herc Phil rule 95 kid concentrate Sunni now Hercules all you have to do is aim the daggers at the target but remember you cant miss an aim you think you can do that Hercules i think so Sunni he throws daggers at the targets without looking but they nail Phil to the tree Phil singing demi gods have faced the odds and ended up in mockery dont believe the stories that you read on all the crockery to be a true hero kid is a dying art like painting a masterpeice its a work of heart its takes more than sinew comes down to whats in you you have got to continue to grow Hercules is now an adult and breaks the tape measure Phil was using to measure his muscles Phil now thats more like it Gruffi were making some effort here Phil im down to my one last shot and my last high note before that blasted underworld gets my goat my dreams are on you kid go make em come true kid climb up that hill slope keep pushin that envelope youre my one last hope and kid its up to you Hercules has rescued the damsel and dodged the ambush targets but the swords fly back at him but he grabs them and swirls them and breaks the hammer hammering Phil yeah Hercules ha ha didja see that next stop olympus Phil alright just take it easy champ Hercules im ready i wanna get off this island i want to see battles and monsters rescue damsels you know heroic stuff Phil well Hercules aww come on Phil Zummi think he is ready to take those challenges Phil well okay you want a road test settle up were going to Thebes Tummi Thebes Phil yes Tummi Thebes now climb on the horse and enjoy the ride Hercules Phil and the Gummi Bears climb on Pegasus and fly off for Thebes Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs